Pierce Pierce and the Wedding Toaster
by godblessthefandom
Summary: A Glee Fic - Brittany is being a Bridezilla. Can Pierce help her figure out what's wrong before the ceremony starts? Kind of canon Brittana


_The parts below in italics are in Spanish._

* * *

Brittany was worried.

She normally didn't get bent out of shape about stuff, but this was important. It was her wedding. It was her and Santana's wedding, and she wanted it to be perfect. It was a strange feeling. Usually Santana was the one making lists, and freaking out, and generally being very particular about the way she wanted things. Not with Brittany, never with Brittany, but with other people. Then Brittany would wrap herself around Santana and her fiancee would relax, and melt right back into Brittany.

But the usually very laid back blonde found that even that technique wasn't quite cutting it. They were laying on the bed together in the Pierce home, Brittany ramrod straight in her childhood bed, while Santana hung off her side like a monkey.

The night before they had been up with another gathering with just the Troubletones ladies (Sugar had been treating them to drinks, so they hangover was pretty serious). And they had had to get up around seven to be on time to the vineyard where Brittany had insisted they get the wine from. She had been dragging since around noon, and now it was almost one thirty, and she knew that Brittany had to have been feeling it too. So, she'd suggested a nap for the both of them, but she wasn't sure if she'd ever get Brittany to close her eyes.

"Baaaaabe." Santana whined. "You've got to chill out. You're making Lord Tubs all twitchy."

Brittany's attention went to the cat bed on the floor near her dresser, and though to the untrained eye it might look like her cat, Lord Tubbington, was sleeping, she knew better, and apparently so did Santana.

She sighed, trying to relax a little, but running through the inventory in her memory. Tomorrow was dress shopping, and they still had to plan the reception, and she wanted to get lilies for Santana, but they were out of season, and they had rehearsal with Artie and Mercedes, and it was just so much. Santana helped out a lot, of course, and all the Glee kids were pitching in in their own way, but this day was too important to her. She wanted to be a part of every decision, and even though Santana was always telling her she needed to delegate, she was finding it hard to let go.

"I'm trying, San."

"Really?" Mumbled Santana, inching a bit closer until half her body was practically on top of Brittany's.

"Yeah." She answered, distractedly.

Santana sighed, propping herself up on her elbows so she was perched over Brittany's chest. "Then why haven't you noticed me trying to get into your pants for the last ten minutes? Every time I go to kiss your neck you start complaining about RSVPs, and I lose my momentum! In fact..."

Santana went on, but all the talk of RSVPs made Brittany start to feel antsy. She'd heard from almost everyone, but she had a couple of cousins that she really wanted to show up, and she hadn't heard anything. Maybe if she called them now, and then dropped a few hints, they'd get back to her. That reminded her that she needed to call Artie to go over the procession, and she was still waiting on getting the seating chart plan from the printers. Oh! The printers! That reminded her that she needed to go pick up some more Queso Por Dos pamphlets for the menu and while she was at it they had a cake tasting in a few days and…

"Britt!"

Brittany refocused on Santana perched above her, her face pinched in a critical point. She felt her cheeks redden.

"I'm sorry, honey. There's just so much to do." Brittany rolled quickly, sliding from between Santana's arms, and was up on her feet in a flash. "I just remembered about five people I have to call, but you stay here, okay, and be comfy, and try and get some sleep. I'll be back as soon as I make these calls."

Santana sighed, and collapsed on the bed where she languished for a few moments in the warmth that Brittany had left behind.

"Whatever." She sighed.

Brittany turned back from the door, and rushed over to the bed, kissing Santana lazily on the lips. It was definitely the kind of kiss that hinted at something more, and the moment that Brittany's lips were on hers, Santana's back arched, pushing her more fully into her fiancee.

"Oh Britt." She moaned, reaching her hands up to wrap around Brittany's shoulders.

Brittany pulled back out of Santana's grasp. "Soon, baby, very soon. I promise."

"Briiiiit…" Santana whined, rising up from the bed, and then sitting back down on her heels. "It's been like three days since I've gotten my sweet lady kisses on. I'm getting the DTs."

Brittany was about to respond when her phone rang. A quick glance at the screen told her it was the caterer, and she held one hand up to Santana, and quickly went out of the bedroom door. A part of her was glad that this was a conversation that she wouldn't have to have right now. Of course, she was disappointed that she couldn't hang out all afternoon in bed with Santana, spooning, and doing other things. But, duty called (literally in her case), and she made her way to the front room, bopping her younger sister Ashley on the head as she went by.

"Hey!" Ashley yelped, swishing her long, black hair defiantely. "God, you're such a dork, Brittany."

Brittany only stuck her tongue out and kept moving, out to the front porch, taking a spot on the swing, where she already had her notebook and her Koosh pens.

"Hey, Artie, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd thought about the color schemes for the place settings yet. I know you said you'd talk to Santana, but that was this morning, and I hadn't heard from you, and we need to start getting things together because we're running out of time. Speaking of, I know you said your mom has someplace in mind, and do you think we'll get a look at it before the wedding, or nah?"

Brittany sighed, rolling her eyes. "I talked to Santana, and she said that it was up to me, she just didn't want pink. So, I think a white base with some nice pastels. I'll come by your place and look at the samples. My mom has picked a place, I told you, Artie. I'm thinking maybe early next week. Today is Thursday, so next Tuesday? I've got to see when she has the day off of work-"

"Britt, we're closing in on the date, and we don't even have our location yet. How am I supposed to stage an amazing wedding-"

"I know, I know, Artie. I want it to be perfect too, but between you, and my moms, I can't take this. We'll figure it out. I've got the list, and I'm going to take it to Santana, and we're going to crack this."

"Maybe hanging out with Santana right now is the last thing you need to do. I don't want you two getting distracted."

Brittany pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've got this, Artie. Leave it to me. We're all on for rehearsal on Saturday, right? You and Mercedes, and me and Santana?"

"Yeah, I've got the band booked and ready to go. You'd better be glad that Santana's parents are footing the bill for this little shinding. Otherwise, you'd never get it on in time."

"I know. If it weren't for them… And I know Santana is not happy about that, because they've already paid up our rent for the apartment in New York."

"I'm sure they don't mind, Britt. They've been really supportive of the both of you."

"That's not the point, Artie. Santana hates borrowing money from her parents. And then she gets snappy and I don't want her thinking that we can't take care of ourselves. She'll start thinking that maybe we should put it off, and then it could be next year or the next-"

"Britt, breathe." Artie ordered. "Look, did Santana propose to you?"

"Artie, you don't know her like I do-"

"C'mon Britt, did she or didn't she?"

Brittany sighed. "She did."

"That usually is a sign that someone wants to marry you. When they propose, I mean. So, you don't have to worry about it. She wants to marry you. That's kind of the whole point."

"I know."

"Well, then. Anyway, I've got to run. Metaphorically speaking, of course. I've got a conference call with the band before we meet up this weekend. Talk to you later."

"Sure Artie. Bye."

Brittany hung up with a sigh. She swung on the chair for a few moments, pushing herself off gently with her foot. Then standing up, she headed back inside to find Ashley. There was more work to be done, and her sister sitting around with nothing better to do was the perfect candidate.

To say that the Santana-seeing-her-dress-at-the-bridal-shop incident had put Brittany in a bad mood was an understatement. They'd gone home that evening`, Brittany's quiet seething putting Santana on edge, who in turn, pushed that energy into staying busy, fluttering around the Pierce household like there was no tomorrow.

"Santana, why don't you sit down?" Whitney asked, as Santana jumped up for the fifth time during their movie to pace to the kitchen.

"I'd love to Mama P, but I've got a lot on my plate at the moment. Has anybody seen Brittany?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and pointed her chin towards the front door. "Yeah, she stormed out there about a half an hour ago. I think she was on the phone again."

Santana grimaced and turned, bracing herself before she pushed open the front door, and walking out onto the porch. The light was off, and she heard Brittany before she saw her, fussing in Spanish to someone on the other side of the line.

"I don't care how much work it takes, we've got a deadline! Then work all night if you have to. Look, I don't care what it takes but get it done!"

Brittany pushed end call with a thud, and slammed her phone down in her lap. She hadn't noticed Santana there, and dropped her head into her hands, sighing deeply.

"Hey." Santana said, gently. She reached out a hand as if trying to calm a frightened animal. "It's okay, baby, what isn't done in time is not essential. We'll figure it all out."

Brittany looked startled, but then settled down into the worn look it seemed like she had been carrying all day.

She ignored Santana's comment and took her fiancee's hand, pulling her closer. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were going to watch the movie with everybody."

Santana let herself be pulled, settling into Brittany's lap, her head resting against the arm of the porch swing.

"I was, but I don't want to watch it without you. Not with you out here, yelling at people. That's not my Brittany. She would never yell at anybody."

Brittany sighed again. "I know, sweetheart, I know. It's just that we went with that place Mama Lopez told us about for alterations, and now she's saying that they might not be done in time for rehearsal dinner, and we're swamped after that, and won't really have time if there are any last minute adjustments that we need to do-"

"Why don't you let me handle it?" Santana interrupted.

"Santana-"

"I've got lists all ready to go. Plus, you put me in charge of the flowers, and then just kind of took over, so I've been a little bored."

Brittany seemed to consider that for a second, then nodded. "I'll send you her info. It's probably for the best, since I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to me again."

Santana laughed, putting her arms around Brittany's neck and kissing her soundly. "It's perfect then. You've softened her up, and all I need to do now is threaten to put you back on the line. That'll keep her in line."

They chuckled for a moment longer, and Santana nuzzled into Brittany's neck.

"Britt?"

"Yeah, San?"

"Why are you so stressed out about this?"

Brittany took a deep breath, and held it a moment before answering. "I just want it to be perfect."

Santana thought for a second. "It doesn't have to be perfect. I'm marrying the perfect woman, that's already enough."

"That's sweet babe, but I'm definitely not perfect."

"I dunno, you definitely have mastered the fine art of intimidating people in Spanish."

"What can I say, I learned from the best."

Santana pulled Brittany down to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss there. Which, of course, Brittany wasted no time in deepening. Santana sat up, keeping their lips in contact, and moved to straddle Brittany's lap when Brittany pulled away.

"Um, Santana?"

"Yeah, babe?" Santana panted, attempting to climb over Brittany's restraining hands.

"We probably shouldn't do this on the front porch of my house."

Santana groaned, flopping back onto the bench beside Brittany. "That never stopped us in high school."

"Fair enough, but I don't think that the movie is loud enough to mask the sounds that you'd be making."

"Oh please. We both know you're the screamer, Britt."

The growl in her voice made Brittany feel tingly all over, and she shook herself, standing up.

Putting out a hand, she bowed deeply. "Come on, hot stuff. Let's get back inside before my parents start looking for us."

Santana allowed herself to be lifted, and held tight to Brittany's hand, following her inside.

Rehearsal was supposed to run from noon until three.

Not twelve fifteen until three fifteen.

Not twelve thirty until three thirty.

Twelve until three.

They had more things to do in the afternoon that didn't include them sitting around the choir room, waiting for people to show up.

So, when the drummer strolled in at twelve forty-five, Brittany really didn't waste any time laying into him.

"Hello, have you ever heard of a schedule-?!"

Santana took Mercedes by the arm, and led her out into the hallway, on the pretense of getting some water.

"Whoa. I don't think I've ever seen her like that."

"Yup."

"Though, Tina did tell me about the time that she went postal on JBI during Britney 2.0 week."

"She sometimes does it when she's stressed."

"Isn't there a way to calm her down?"

"She does that, you know? She gets this big looming deadline or problem in her head, and she can't shake it. She can't see the forest for the trees. She gets caught up in the details." Santana sighed. "Usually I can talk her down, or get her to relax, but this time I'm a part of the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a big part of all of this. This is our wedding. She wants everything to be perfect. She overcompensates. The best thing you can do is keep your head down until it's all over. And don't take anything personally."

"Is that what you do?"

Santana gave Mercedes a skeptical smile. "She doesn't do it to me, of course."

Mercedes rolled her eyes before returning the smile. "Of course."

She locked her arms with Santana, and took off at a slow pace down the hall. "How are you doing? I mean, about everything? I always knew that you and Brittany were going to end up together. It just seems like it's happening so fast."

"Not for me." Santana said, quietly. "It seems like I've been waiting for this day since we were in high school. Sitting on the back row. Dreaming about a life with her. I don't know if I could wait another year, much less a week."

She beamed at Mercedes. "That's why I'm so glad we got to spend last summer with you on the road. It showed me how much we're meant to be together."

"You two certainly acted as if you were living in matrimonial bliss. I'm speaking as a person who had the room on the tour bus right next to yours. It was like slumber parties with Quinn all over again."

Santana chuckled. "We always thought we were being so sneaky."

"You definitely weren't. You weren't back then, and you certainly weren't last summer. I don't think my poor little heart will ever be the same."

"Aw, poor Aretha. Afraid of a little lesbian loving, huh? Well, I should tell you that as I have about a week left as a free woman, I could definitely change your mind on that subject."

Mercedes smacked Santana's arm. "No, thank you. First off, I don't swing that way-"

"Yeah, though being with Sam makes me wonder what your sexuality actually is."

"Need I remind you that you went out with him too."

"Yeah, and look at me now! When I dated him, I was desperately running from something."

Mercedes shook her head amusedly. "And secondly, I don't even want to think about what Brittany would do to me if she found out."

"Then we won't tell her." Santana purred.

Mercedes laughed, smacking her again, and turned them around, leading thing back down the hall.

They reached the choir room, and the atmosphere was subdued. The drummer, thoroughly scolded, sat at the drums, his head down in shame. Mercedes watched as Santana sidled up to Brittany, wrapping her arms around her waist, and speaking in low tones in her ear. This seemed to relax Brittany a bit, and she melted back into Santana's front, lying her head back onto Santana's shoulder.

It was true. Mercedes had gotten to see a lot of them over the past summer. She thought she'd get sick of their lovey-dovey ways, but in the end she'd gotten used to it, and seeing the way that they interacted with each other gave her an idea of the type of relationship she'd want someday. Someone that complimented her.

She snapped her attention back to the matter at hand. Generally speaking, Brittany was a dedicated worker, but not very bossy. That did a complete one eighty as they started preparing for the wedding. She'd managed to avoid the worst of it, but by the look of the drummer, sniffling in the corner, Brittany was not ready to play nice just yet.

"Okay, let's get to work." She barked.

Brittany took Santana's hand and led her over to the piano, handing her a microphone, and doing a few warm ups.

They practiced that way for another couple of course, Brittany managing to only spend about half the time telling the guitarist his count was off, Artie he was coming in too early, and once more laying into the drummer because she was sure 'his snare was out of tune'. By the end of the practice, they were exhausted, but there was still more to do. So, Santana ignored her quickly worsening headache, and put on a smile for Brittany, following her, Mercedes and Artie back to the parking lot, while the musicians packed up.

Brittany was talking to someone quickly on the phone, and hung up as they approached Santana's old beaten up hatchback.

She turned to Santana. "Babe, that was the caterer. There's been an issue with the fish, so they need us to go choose another one. You go home, okay, and I'll be back in a couple of hours. Mercedes, can you drop her off at my parent's house while I take care of-"

"Brittany Susan Pierce!" Santana said, stamping her foot a bit for emphasis. "You are not going off to take care of stuff for our wedding, and leaving me behind. I'm coming with you."

Brittany put a gentle hand on Santana's arm. "I love that honey, and I love you so much, but I know how tired you are. You barely got any sleep last night, and we were up at the crack of dawn dealing with the florist. You're doing that thing that you do when you get sleepy. Go home and take a nap. I'm full of energy, I've got this."

Santana looked from Brittany back to Mercedes and Artie and taking a hold of Brittany's arm, lead them away a few paces, and began whispering in a hushed voice.

Artie and Mercedes could both hear the concern and irritation in Santana's whispers, and the pleading and fatigue in Brittany's. After a few moments, they returned.

Santana nudged Brittany.

"Oh, right. Um, nevermind, Mercedes, Santana is going with me."

Santana smiled brightly, wearing a very accomplished expression. "We'll see you, Mercedes on Monday, and I'm sure we'll be seeing Artie all weekend."

"Lucky me." Artie said, mockingly.

Santana dug her keys out of her pocket, and just like that, they were gone.

Sundays were family days at the Lopez's and that meant church in the morning, and family dinner in the afternoon. Though they were spending this week with Brittany's family, they knew they couldn't miss the service. Maribel Lopez had started hosting dinner at her house on Sundays, because of Santana not being welcomed in her mother's house, and some of the extended family stopped by on the way to or from abuela's. It wasn't a perfect system, but it let Santana see some of her cousins on a semi-regular basis, so it worked for them.

After a bit of time chatting with Hector Lopez about how the planning for his daughter's wedding was going (he was as much a list maker as Santana, and was a bit peculiar about the details), they headed back to the Pierces' for what would be another family dinner. Brittany decided to drive after Santana had had one too many amaretto sours.

"I wish my dad hadn't laid into you like that."

"Hm?" Brittany was barely paying attention, losing her focus on Santana as she drove, and a thousand other thoughts raced through her head. It didn't help that sometimes Santana had the tendency of speaking Spanish when she was drunk. It was better than her crying, so Brittany didn't complain.

"I said I wish my dad would lay off, you know? I already told him you were worried about everything, and I don't want you to worry any more. It's not like he can't afford it, and it's not like we're not going to pay him back."

Brittany heard the tears forming before Santana took another breath, and reached across the car console, gripping her hand tightly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." She cooed, trying to stop the tears before they started. "I'm okay, and I'm dealing with it, no biggie, okay?"

"But you've got so much to do-"

"I've got Artie to help me, and our moms and you, of course. I'm not worried about it."

Santana pouted. "You never let me help. I practically had to beg you to take me to the caterer."

"But in the end, I totally took you, and that's really what matters, right?"

The pout still hadn't completely disappeared from Santana's face. "I guess so."

They were at a stop light, so Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the side of her mouth. Santana hadn't noticed the incursion, so it caught her by surprise, if only for a moment. After getting her bearings, she reached cup and cupped Brittany's face, bringing her in again for another kiss. This one longer, and a lot sloppier.

A car beeped behind them.

"I think we'd better go, hon."

"Let 'em wait." Santana slurred, in English this time.

The car beeped again.

Santana sighed, letting go of Brittany's face. "Fine." She huffed, flopping back into the passenger seat.

They were off, and a few minutes later, they were home. Brittany was out of the car, and helping Santana to her feet before the other woman even noticed that the car was stopped, and practically carried her inside, and onto the couch, covering her with a blanket before picking up her notebook, pulling out her phone, and heading back to the front porch.

She hadn't even made the first call when she heard the door open and saw Pierce Pierce stepping out of it.

"Hey there Sunshine. I've been looking for you. Hector Lopez called and said he wanted to talk about our toasters, and I had to admit to him I hadn't thought much about it. Actually, I didn't even know I was supposed to give one."

Brittany blinked for a moment, thinking over her father's words.

"Oh. The toast! Wait, you're telling me you haven't even thought about it? Dad! The wedding is six days away! You've got to come up with something."

Instead of backing away from Brittany's accusing tone, Pierce stepped closer, sitting down on the swing beside her. He thumbed through one of her notebooks.

"What's all this?"

Brittany sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's just stuff for the wedding. Everything needs to be done yesterday, and I'm just really feeling like we don't have enough time."

Pierce nodded knowingly. "Did I ever tell you about you mom and my wedding, Britt?"

"Yeah, Dad, plenty of times, and I don't think now-"

"We'd decided that we'd wanted to get married at the top of the Eiffel Tower, but then we found that that it was basically just a point, so that was out."

"I know, Dad-" Brittany began exasperatedly.

"And then we thought the Great Pyramids of Giza were an even better idea, but we ran into the same problem. I mean, there's a bit of an incline, but it's not much."

"Really? You never told me you two thought about going to Egypt to get married."

"Yep. We even considered something in space, but that was cost prohibitive."

Brittany had no response to that.

"But then I realized the most important thing."

"What was that?"

"It didn't matter where I was marrying your mother. It just mattered that I was marrying your mother."

Brittany smiled gently.

"I loved her so much, we could have gotten married at Lima city hall and I wouldn't have cared." Pierce continued. "And so we did. We went downtown to the courthouse and did it. And saved the money on a nice vacation to England. Did you mother ever tell you how you were conceived there? I believe there was a robot involved."

"Yeah, dad." Brittany said, interrupting him. "We've covered that already. But it doesn't really matter because I'm not looking for some exotic location to marry Santana. We are getting married here, but I still want it to be amazing. I just want it to be perfect. Nothing can go wrong."

"And if it does?"

"Nothing can! Look Dad, I know…" She took a deep breath. "I know you don't know everything that happened with me and Santana, but I was so close to losing her, so many times. I know she loves me and I love her, but when we were apart, it made me want to just shrivel up and die. I need her, and I can't lose her, not again. If this isn't perfect-"

"Do you think you'll lose her?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "No, not exactly."

"Do you think it matters to her if this wedding goes perfectly?"

"She says that it doesn't, but-"

Pierce put a hand on Brittany's leg, patting it softly. "Then believe her, Brittany. 22 years ago, when I married your mother, I wasn't happy because I was getting married. I was happy because I was marrying the love of my life. I see the way that you too look at each other. Like there's no one else in the room. That's what's going to make the perfect wedding. You two in it. Trust her, Brittany."

"I'll try, Dad." She said, nodding her head. "I'll try."

The rest of the week was a whirlwind. From dress fittings to more flower options to driving to rural northeast Indiana. There were a few times when Brittany had to take a moment and think back to the words her father had said, there on the front porch, and remember why she was doing all this. Santana wasn't going to leave her because they didn't have the perfect wedding. Bad luck wasn't a real thing, and she believed it.

Until the day of.

Santana had seen her dress once already, and when she came in again, Brittany thought she was going to lose it. Of course, Santana had talked her down, and she had felt better. Santana's grandmother finally deciding to bury the hatchet too had done wonders, but it was a few minutes before the ceremony, and she was all keyed up. Blaine and Kurt were pacing nearby, trying not the talk themselves out of getting married, and someone Santana wasn't batting an eyelash to the shenanigans.

"I need some air." Brittany said suddenly, hiking up her dress, and marching towards the door.

"Brittany, you only have a few minutes, maybe you should wait-"

"I'm coming with you." Santana interrupted, hiking up her dress as well to follow.

"No, stay here. I'll be back in a minute, okay, I just need to clear my head."

Brittany was already out of the door, and around the corner before Santana could reply, and after dodging a few mud puddles managed to get far away enough from the barn that she could only barely hear the music.

She crouched down and put her head between her knees, doing her best to keep breathing. She felt the tears before she even realized she was crying, and sniffed a few times, looking up towards the sky, and dabbing with her handkerchief to keep from ruining her mascara. A few more deep breaths (that were only a hair away from hyperventilating), and she heard footsteps approach behind her. She whirled around, and relaxed a bit, seeing her father there. She certainly didn't want Santana finding her like this.

"Uh, Brittany, there you are. Everyone is looking for you." Pierce held out his elbow for her to hold, and she took it appreciatively.

"Thanks, daddy."

"Of course, Princess."

They walked for a few moments in silence before Pierce spoke up again. "I was nervous too when I married your mother."

"Really?"

"Sure. I was so worried that she'd figure out that I wasn't the person that she should marry. That there were other guys out there, smarter, richer, more handsome, more deserving of a woman like her. I was worried that she'd come to her senses, and leave me behind."

Brittany only mumbled something softly.

"But her face as she walked up the aisle. I turned and got to see her, and Brittany, she was the most beautiful bride I think I've ever seen. Until today, of course."

Brittany smiled, stopping to lean down and place a kiss on her father's cheek. "Thank you, dad."

"I just say it because it's the truth. When you finally get up to the altar, and you're looking at her, you'll know it. You'll know that you're supposed to be together forever."

They reached the barn doors, and Brittany caught a glimpse of Santana, whose brow was crinkled in worry. It cleared the moment that she saw Brittany, and was replaced by a brilliant smile.

Brittany suddenly felt like she was coming home after being away for a year. Her face brightened in return, and she realized that the only person on the planet who gave her that feeling was the person that she was going to marry that day.

She started to move back to Santana when her father tugged on her arm.

"Oh, by the way, I called Target and they were out of toasters."

Brittany smiled, kissing him again on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess."


End file.
